Sangrar
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Argentina estaba caminando de manera dramática en la sede, estaba sangrando, no mucho, leve, de seguro era otra paliza de Chile, pero esta vez, el metido héroe Estados Unidos decide ayudarlo. Dedicado a CreepyGirl07. ArgentinaxChile y USxUK.


Sé que esta pareja no es muy popular, pero a mí me gusta y haré algo de ellos de vez en cuando :D

**Dedicado: **A CreepyGirl07, que hace ya tiempo que me pide de esta pareja.  
**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile y Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Nada, consejos de Alfred (?)

El argentino se paseaba con cara de pobre victima maltratada, casi con la elegancia de Francis después de que le magullaron su hermoso rostro en alguna pelea, pero lo único que tenía Martín era algo de sangre corriéndole por la nariz, tenía tanta cara de pobre e indefensa victima que un héroe que pasaba allí -dícese Alfred- sintió pena de él.

–¿Qué sucede…Argentina, verdad? –susurró algo preocupado invitándolo a tomar asiento a una banca.

El argentino guardó un preocupante silencio por un tiempo, demasiado para ser preciso, Alfred no era de silenciosos, el argentino tampoco era un fanboy de eso, pero ahora las palabras no le salían, sólo de pensar a lo que había llegado Manu lo entristecía de sobremanera, no, no podía vivir más así…

–Ha sido terrible, Estados Unidos, terrible…–suspiró con melodrama, quizás había tomado las clases gratis de teatro que Francis estuvo impartiendo.

El americano se fijó en su nariz, de ella corría aún un poco de sangre, el héroe entrecerró los ojos, ya sabía más o menos por donde iba el asunto, alguien había golpeado a Argentina, por alguna razón, la primera imagen mental que se le vino a la cabeza es la de cierto moreno con un lenguaje muy extraño llamado Manuel.

–¿Ha sido Manu, verdad? – el argentino asintió con dolor.

El americano frunció un poco su boca, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su ahora amigo de cinco minutos para que reaccionara, sus ojos seguían perdidos, era extraño, nunca lo había visto tan gaymente deprimido por una golpiza del chileno.

–¡No te desanimes! ¡cuando te golpean es porque te aman! sólo míranos a Inglaterra y a mí, pero en las noches… oh my god en las noches, como le gusta que le mueva todo, entre más te apalean más te quieren… yo aún tengo marcadas sus uñas en mi espalda cuando anoche se la estaba metien…creo que esto no debería estar contándolo…–recapacitó un poco después con una risa nerviosa al imaginar la golpiza de Kirkland si se enterara.

–Mi Manu…–susurró nuevamente con tristeza.

–¡En fin, si te golpea, insiste… bésalo, tócalo, hasta que no pueda seguir golpeándote por el placer! ¡siempre funciona con héroes como yo!–

–El problema es que no me golpeó…–susurró tristemente. –Y él y yo no tenemos ninguna de esas experiencias homosexuales aún, antes me mata y le da de comer mi pene a condorito…–

–¿Entonces? ¿qué es lo terrible que pasó? ¿por qué sangras? –susurró perplejo.

–Es que… cuando veníamos para acá, Manu toma una ducha antes… yo, sin malas intenciones lo voy a ver para preocuparme por si le llega a faltar shampoo o algo así, por eso cuando lo vi en prendas menores yo… me endurecí y me sangró la nariz…–

El americano asintió, comprendiéndolo, pasó por esa etapa de "espiar a Inglaterra hasta en el baño" ¿pero qué parte de eso era terrible?

–Y lo terrible es… que ahora se empezará a duchar con traje de baño…–

–¡Oh my god, no puede! ¡es un demonio! –gritó Estados Unidos exageradamente.

–¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¡priva mi vista de su hermoso cuerpo, che! ¡mi vida ya no será la mismo si no miro a Chile desnudo una vez a la semana! –

–Hace lo que yo hice…–

–¿Qué? –susurró desesperado.

–Si Chile desnudo no va hacia a ti… tú ve hacia chile desnudo…–

–¿Te refieres a…?–el americano sonrió, insistiendo. Desnudarlo él mismo, esa era la clave.

El argentino fue feliz a seguir el consejo de Estados Unidos, después de todo su chileno y ese amargado de Inglaterra tenían bastantes cosas en común aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, pero, por alguna razón no vio lo que decía la tarjeta que le entregó el americano antes de marcharse. Ese argentino estaba tan muerto…

"Empresa funeraria de Los Ángeles, llame ya"

Sí, muy muerto.

**N.A: **Pondré otro ArgentinaxChile en la brevedad, quizás hoy, en fin, que vivan estas dos parejas tan lindas y los golpes que le dan con mucho amor a sus parejas (?) :3


End file.
